Wedding Bells
by Cranky-brat
Summary: It when Graduation goes all wrong!
1. Graduation

Wedding Bells

CHAPTER 1 Graduation

"_ring ring"_

"Hello Son residence." ChiChi answered.

"Gohan Phone, its Videl." ChiChi hollered.

"Got it" Gohan said.

"Hello" Videl said.

"Hi" Gohan said.

"I still can't believe that we are graduating next week Gohan, meets on our hill ok."

"Ok" Gohan and hung up

He told his mom that he was going out for awhile and that he would be back before 10pm he didn't worry about Goten following him because he was at Trunks for the night. He was at the hill within 5 minutes and Videl was already there. He snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and he gave her a big kiss.

"Gohan I want to ask you something?" Videl said.

"Yes." He said

"I was wondering if you want to spend graduation night at my place. My dads going to be gone on a business trip and won't be back until next Monday." Videl asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Great well I will see you at school tomorrow ok" Videl flying off.

_A week later!_

"Your still coming right." Videl whispered in his ear.

"Yep" Gohan whispered back.

Gohan's name was called and her walked onto the stage to collect his diploma.

Then it was Videls and eventually it was over. There was a graduation party and there was alcohol.....

Gohan and Videl walked toward her house hand in hand. They went inside and Gohan landed a seat on the couch. Videl came and sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Gohan was about to pull away but Videl grabbed his head and took control of the kiss.

_20 minutes later._

Videl woke up to hearing the shower running some how she got to her bed and it was 10:30 am she got put on a T-shirt and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Gohan what are you doing in the kitchen, I thought you were in the shower." Videl said.

"No, that is your Dad."

"Oh, My god dad is home he didn't see us last night did he." Videl said so scared.

"No he just got in I told him that you fell asleep and I put you in your bed and I slept on the couch knowing that wasn't true. I mean we did sleep together." Gohan said.

"WE DID. I was so drunk I can't remember anything." Videl said.

"Oh Videl your up how was your sleep Gohan told me that you crashed on the couch and he carried you to your room. How nice." Hercule said.

"Well I better go uh Videl call me." Gohan said and flew away.

END CHAPTER!


	2. The barbuce

Wedding Bells

Chapter 2 The Barbecue

A week later Bulma called and said that she was giving a babecue and that Videl and him were invited. Videl told Gohan she would go with him. So videl spent the night in Gohan bed and Gohan slept on the couch. Around 7:00 am Videl got and woke the house up when she started throwing up.

"Sorry I woke you guys I must of ate something bad." Videl said.

"Well when we go to Bulma's we can ask her to check you out ok"Gohan said with a smile.

"yeah" said Videl a smile from Gohan brighten her spirits until they got to Bulma's.

"Bulma can I ask you something?" Videl asked.

"Sure," said Bulma.

"Well I have been feeling a little off lately and I was wondering---------

"You want me to see if you are ok," Bulma said.

"Yeah." said Videl.

"Come with me," said Bulma.

So Videl followed Bulma downstairs into a room.

"This is my room that I used when ChiChi was pregnant and she didn't want to go to a docter early on because of Goku." explained Bulma.

An Hour Later......... 

"IM WHAT, ARE YOU SURE IM ONLY 17!!!" Videl screamed.

"_Good thing the walls are sound proof," thought Bulma_.

"Yes Videl I'm sure, but do u know who the father is?"

"Yes I'm getting an idea since he was only one I did it with."

"Who is it?"

"Its......Its......Gohan."

Bulma eyes popped out of her head. "Are you guys engaged?"

"No, but it was Graduation night and we got little drunk and one thing led to another." Videl explained.

"Well lets get back up stairs" said Bulma.

"I will stay downstairs for a while, but tell Gohan to come down here."

A few minutes later............ 

"Videl are you down here?"

"Yes." She answered

"What up you wanted to tell me something." He said.

"Yes, you know that night we had sex well that not all that happened that night. Im pregnant with our child."

"Really I knew that because I felt a distortion in your ki" said Gohan.

"Aren't you scared though?" she asked

"Yeah but if we stick together then we can get through it." Gohan said

"Really," Videl said

"Yeah, now lets go upstairs because everybody knows already," he said holding out his hand Videl grabbed it and they went upstairs.

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
